Gel
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Keduanya kembali berjalan, namun tetes demi tetes darah yang keluar dari liang Sasuke kini membuat celana si Raven memerah, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang M dan mengalami 'kebocoran'.NS Fic. Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #3 walaupun telat,


Fic spesial untuk meramaikan FID, walau telat...hehe, semoga suka._..

**._._. X ._._.**

**Tittle: Gel...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke...**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: OOC, AU, pendek, no plot, lemon and lime, yaoi fic. DLDR!**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Aahhh... ahhh... AAARGHHH..." pekikan kesakitan Sasuke seakan memecah keheningan pagi itu. Nafasnya memburu, raut wajahnya menunjukan kesakitan yang amat. "Nnngghh... Naruhh... AKH! Sakitt... Akh..." airmatanya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya, kedua tangannya terkepal memeluk pinggan Naruto.

"Tahan Sasuke! Tahan sedikit lagi!" Sasuke menggeleng lemah, sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya letih dan lemas.

"Sakitt, aku sudah tidak sanggup..."

Naruto, sosok yang sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala si Pemuda dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, "Percayalah, kau pasti bisa!"

Sasuke mengangguk pada akhirnya, ia kembali menggumam-gumam tak jelas disela aktifitasnya. "Ennnghhh... Hhmmpph... AKH... AAARRRGGHHH..." Tubuh Sasuke mengejang kuat, matanya mendelik, dengan kepala mendongak ke atas ketika apa yang sedaritadi tertahan dalam tubuhnya lepas keluar.

"Aaahh..." Tak lama, karena berikutnya tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Naruto itu ambruk dalam pelukan si Pirang yang selalu ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Lega bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia masih setia memeluk tubuh pria itu meski dekapannya mulai merenggang, "Tapi... sekarang anusku terasa sakit..."

"Hahaha," Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar pengakuan lucu dari adik kandung teman kuliahnya, Itachi. Dengan hati-hati, ia lepas dekapan Sasuke lalu menyuruh pria yang 9 tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk bangun.

"Cepat bersihkan 'diri'mu, lalu ayo kita obati analmu!" Sasuke segera patuh, ia putar kenop kloset untuk membuang 'sampah' ditubuhnya, lalu membersihkan liangnya dengan selembar kertas tisu.

"Susah buang air besar itu tidak enak..." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto usai memasrahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya dalam gendongan pemuda 24 tahun itu. Dan lagi-lagi, pernyataan sosok anak lelaki itu membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke!" Itu memang pujian untuk si Raven, tapi si Raven nampaknya enggan mendapat pujian seperti itu, buktinya Sasuke hanya mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah pucat dan langkah yang tertatih, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia malu jika pembantu di rumah mewah milik keluarganya tau jika ia digendong oleh orang lain. Ingat, Sasuke adalah keturunan dari klan berharga diri tinggi, bukan begitu?. Sementara itu, di sampingnya, Naruto mengikuti sosok si Tampan sambil tersenyum geli melihat gaya berjalan bocah kelas 1 SMA itu.

"Aaahh..." Sasuke berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba, ia memegangi pantatnya sambil meringis menahan perih.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, mencoba bersikap tenang meski ia sedikit ketakutan dengan cairan yang terasa keluar dari liang sempitnya itu. "Yakin?" Ketika Naruto memastikan pun, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu masih mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, namun tetes demi tetes darah yang keluar dari liang Sasuke kini membuat celana si Raven memerah, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang M dan mengalami 'kebocoran'.

"Ya ampun, 'Suke!" Naruto meraih pundak pemuda itu, pemuda yang hampir pingsan dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke nampak seperti Uke yang baru saja disodomi oleh Semenya secara kasar dengan kejantanan berukuran 'wah'.

"Eh? Tunggu! Naruto-Ukh... Sssh..." Sasuke sempat kaget dan menolak saat sang Uzumaki dengan rambut blonde dan bola mata biru _shappire_ itu menggendongnya ala gadis-gadis malam yang baru saja disewa oleh pelanggannya, tapi dengan kebaikan Naruto itu, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya ketika ia berjalan sendiri.

"Jangan berisik, _Teme_! Aku akan antar kau sampai ke kamar dan kita bersihkan lukamu! Ok!" Ahh, sedekat ini dengan Uzumaki Naruto membuat dada Uchiha bungsu itu berdebar-debar. Pesona maskulin Naruto, dengan senyum khas si Pirang yang mempesona membuat pemuda itu mabuk kepayang. Naruto memang pacarnya yang paling tampan. Dan Sasuke takkan pernah bosan menganggumi sang Seme tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Sshh... aah..." Sasuke tidur dengan posisi terlungkup saat ini, dan Naruto, perlahan-lahan mulai menurunkan celana panjang kekasih mudanya itu, tentu saja dengan persetujuan Sasuke.

Kaki yang jenjang, dengan kulit yang begitu mulus bak pualam, serta bongkahan pantat yang kenyal menjadi pemandangan baru untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya, ia melihat Sasuke mengekspos bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti ini. Melihat posisi dan keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini saja, perasaan Naruto menjadi berubah. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin menyenggamai si Uke. Tapi, ia harus menahan diri saat ini. Ia tak boleh memaksa Sasuke, biarkan saja Sasuke yang memintanya untuk 'berbuat'. Dan lagi, tujuannya adalah mengobati si Bungsu, bukan untuk hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Wah, berdarah 'Suke..." Naruto sedikit melebarkan kaki Sasuke agar ia dapat melihat lubang anus si Raven.

"Kkhh... Ugh, _Dobe_! Sakitt..." lenguh adik kandung Itachi itu, ketika Naruto menyapu daerah di sekitar liang senggamanya dengan kapas, membersihkan noda darah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Tahan sedikit, _Teme-chan_! Kau bukan bayi 'kan?"

"Huh!" Mendengus, sikap kekanakan seperti itulah yang kadang membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi kenyal dan sedikit tembem kekasihnya, bahkan tak jarang ia akan mencium liar bibir mungil Sasuke sampai merah dan bengkak.

"Kelihatannya analmu mulai bengkak, Sasuke. Jadi... kau diam disini saja ya? Aku mau membeli salep untuk lukamu itu agar tidak bertambah parah," terang Naruto sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Lama?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mampu hidup tanpaku walau sebentar saja ya?" goda Naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

Sasuke yang terbaring membelakangi Naruto menyahut, "Bukan begitu, _Dobe_! Aku hanya khawatir kalau ada orang yang masuk tiba-tiba, padahal aku dalam keadaan seperti ini!" sangkalnya cepat, walau dalam hati, ia memang tidak ingin Naruto terlalu lama meninggalkannya, meski kesannya sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Hm, oke... akan aku kunci pintunya dari luar? Kau tidak keberatan 'kan? Lalu, aku akan kembali 15 menit lagi, _bye_!" Naruto sempat mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke sebelum pergi dari dalam kamar itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang merengut kesal karena diperlakukan seperti balita.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Nng... Sshh..." Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat, kelopak matanya mengerjap, "Akh... Aou..." Dan sekali lagi, rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuat pemuda 15 tahun itu mengaduh.

"Ops, maaf.. Aku sudah membangunkanmu," Naruto, entah sejak kapan lelaki itu berada di kamarnya.

"Itu apa?" dengan suara serak Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Ini adalah gel untuk menyembuhkan lukamu," jawabnya sambil mencolek sedikit gel berwarna putih itu, dan dengan telaten ia oleskan obat itu di sekitar liang Sasuke, juga...

"AKH... AAARRGGHHH..." Sasuke menjerit kencang, sensasi dingin gel itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan ketika dua jari Naruto masuk tanpa peringatan ke liang senggamanya. "Sakitt-akh... _Dobe_!" ia remas kuat bantal yang sedaritadi ia dekap dengan kedua lengannya.

"Maaf 'Suke, maaf... Aku sudah terlalu keras ya?" mohon si Pirang, melihat Ukenya meraung seperti itu cepat-cepat ia tarik kedua jarinya dari lubang Sasuke.

Hening cukup lama. Kini, Sasuke mulai merasa tenang. "Mau aku oleskan lagi?" Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, sambil berujar, "Tapi, pelan-pelan saja, ya!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Oke! Aku janji. Nah sekarang, cepat menungginglah, supaya aku lebih mudah mengoleskan gelnya!" perintahnya.

Awalnya Sasuke sempat ragu, dan sampai detik ini pun Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan posisinya sendiri. Dimana ia yang setengah telanjang, sedang menungging memamerkan bongkahan pantatnya yang putih kenyal di depan wajah Naruto-yang sedang mendelik takjub sekaligus heran- dengan liang yang seakan-akan sudah siap untuk disodomi.

Dan bagi Naruto, posisi Sasuke itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Serta membuat 'adik kecil' yang menggantung di bawah sana, perlahan-lahan naik, dan mulai mengeras. Sungguh, posisi sang Uke saat ini benar-benar seksi dan menggairahkan. Namun, sekali lagi, cinta mengalahkan nafsu birahi.

"Aku mulai ya! Dan, kumohon tahanlah sedikit!" Sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai balasan atas permintaan kekasihnya.

Gel di oleskan, dingin yang Sasuke rasakan membuatnya mulai nyaman, rasa panas yang berdenyut-denyut semenjak tadi pagi mulai berkurang. Sentuhan lembut Naruto juga begitu menenangkannya.

"Aku masuk ya!" Inilah yang mendebarkan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Bagi Sasuke, ia mulai ketakutan membayangkan jari Naruto yang besar dan panjang itu masuk ke dalam liangnya. Sementara Naruto membayangkan jika ia sedang melebarkan liang Sasuke untuk memasukan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jarinya.

"Aaah... Ahhh... AKH! AAARRRGHHH..." Desah Sasuke berubah jadi pekikan ketika jari Naruto benar-benar berada di dalam, masuk, tanpa bergerak seinchi pun. Ia masih menunggu Sasuke mengatur kembali deru nafasnya yang memburu, dan rasa ngilu di lubangnya agar sedikit berkurang. "Sakitt... Hhnngg.. Sakit sekalihh..." Naruto terkesiap, suara bergetar Sasuke itu, ia yakin jika kekasihnya sedang menangis saat ini.

"Sasuke, akan kubuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang..." Kembali, jari Naruto keluar dari liang Sasuke. Dengan segera ia sibak kaos Sasuke sampai sebatas leher.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto mengecup punggung putih mulus Sasuke, "Memberimu sedikit kenikmatan, agar kau lupa dengan rasa sakitnya..." Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menunggu dan berharap apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh.. aah... Ennnghhh..." Sasuke mendesah, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat erotis. Lidah Naruto menyapu bagian belakang tubuhnya, sesekali menggigit, sesekali menghisap, menodai kulit putihnya dengan bekas merah yang tak dapat Sasuke pastikan seperti apa bentuknya. "Nnnhhh... aaahhh..." Jari-jari Narutopun tak mau kalah. Dengan begitu cekatannya, jari-jari itu memilin nipple Sasuke bergantian, membuat puting kecil itu menegang.

"Tidak sakit 'kan?" tanya Naruto, jemarinya yang lain masik menusuk-nusuk liang senggama Sasuke.

"Oughh... ahhh.. Mmpphh... luma-yannh..." balas Sasuke disela desahannya. Ada getaran aneh ditubuhnya saat ini, apalagi ketika jari tengah Naruto menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhnya, titik kenikmatannya. Reflek ia akan meraung keras karena nikmat, dan perih. Semua yang Naruto berikan padanya, membuat sesuatu yang menggantung di antara selangkangannya menegang dan membesar, dengan cairan aneh di ujungnya.

"Hmmpp... Kkhhh... AAAARRGGHHH..." Sasuke hampir pingsan saat ini. Benda yang lebih besar dari jari Naruto kini tertanam di tubuhnya, menyentuh titik kenimatannya, seakan memenuhi perutnya. "AARRGH, Sakit-sakiittt..." tubuhnya lemas, kaki-kakinya terkesan tidak mampu untuk berdiri lebih lama. Seandainya lengan Naruto tak memeluknya, mungkin badannya sudah ambruk ke atas ranjang.

"Tahanlah lagi, 'Suke... Kuyakin kau akan merasakan nikmat sebentar lagi..."

Nikmat. Ya, Sasuke kini memang merasakan sensasi baru yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Pijatan lembut Naruto di kesejatiannya, gerakan maju mundur Naruto yang stimulus hingga menyentuh dinding prostatnya, belum lagi sentuhan dingin gel yang seakan menjadi pelumas itu makin membuat Sasuke mabuk kenikmatan.

"Ahhh... Aaah..."

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" bisik Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar seksi.

"He'em..." Sasuke mengangguk, "Ini, nikmat sekali..." Naruto menyeringai lebar, ia puas bisa membuat Sasuke merasakan nikmat. Ia sangat bangga sekali.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh penuh peluh keduanya kini saling memeluk, tangan-tangan liar Naruto masih bermain di tempat yang sama. Gerakan maju mundur sang Uzumakipun semakin cepat, berkali-kali menyentuh dinding kenikmatan sang Bungsu. Dan jepitan lubang anal Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengerang-ngerang keasyikan.

"Naruhhh... ada yang... mauhh... kelu-AAKKHHH..." Cairan hangat itu menyembur keluar mengotori telapak tangan Naruto. Hanya beberapa kali semburan saja sudah membuat tubuh Sasuke melemah.

"Ahh... aahh... UGH!" Dengan beberapa kali gerakan cepat, akhirnya Narutopun mencapai puncak. Ia tumpahkan 'lava'nya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia puas, dan senang. Bahagia rasanya ketika ia dapat meraih puncak surga dunia bersama kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ougghh..." lenguh si Raven ketika Naruto melepaskan diri darinya. Tubuh rampingnyapun otomatis ambruk ke atas ranjang.

Naruto. Ia memang lelah, dan rasa kantuk sudah hampir membelenggunya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia selesaikan, yakni mengoles lubang Sasuke dengan gel dingin itu lagi.

"Rasanya, pantatku seperti sobek, Naruto." Naruto terkekah, "Maaf ya, tapi kau juga senang, 'kan?"

Sasuke membuang muka, ia tak mau mengakui jika dirinya memang sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto yang tak pernah ia panggil dengan embel-embel 'San', mengingat usia mereka yang jauh berbeda.

"Kapan-kapan, kita 'main' lagi ya? Kalau liangmu sudah tidak sakit lagi," ajak Naruto usai menyimpan gel itu ke dalam lemari kecil di kanan tempat tidur Sasuke.

Sasuke yang setengah mati berusaha untuk membalikan badannya, merengut, "Dasar _hentai_!" desisnya tajam.

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa, lalu setelah tawanya usai, ia julurkan lehernya ke arah wajah Sasuke, dan dengan lembut ia pagut bibir ranum Sasuke. Ia lumat, hisap, dan jelajahi rongga lembab Sasuke, menginvasi mulut kekasihnya dengan lidah yang saling bergelut satu sama lain.

Dan kecupan nakal itu, membuat Sasuke kembali luluh. Hingga tanpa sadar, lengan putihnya sudah terkalung lembut di leher jenjang Naruto, dengan jari-jari yang tersembunyi diantara helai pirang Naruto. Lalu, kedua pemuda itu tidur dengan tubuh saling memeluk satu sama lain. Di balut selembar_ bedcover_ yang hangat, sepasang kekasih beda usia 9 tahun itu menuju dunia mimpi bersama-sama.

**._._. X ._._.**

**OWARI**

**._._. X ._._.**

Ini emang pendek, tapi mohon review. Kritik, saran, pujian, atau flae selalu Fu nantikan... Jaa,**  
><strong>


End file.
